


Thoughts at 3 AM

by Artemis_I_Guess



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Drowning, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_I_Guess/pseuds/Artemis_I_Guess
Summary: These are just gonna be short little snippets of randomness that I will update when I feel like it. If there are any tags that you feel I should add let me know. Also, none of the chapters are gonna be a continuous story. :)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay hydrated! :D Stay safe! ~Artemis

The crickets chirped their song in the peaceful night, seeming to communicate with the stars that shone in the sparkly night sky. Everyone always said that you would look up to the moon and someone else would be looking up at the same moon. It was supposed to be a comforting sentence for those lonely souls who took comfort in the quiet milky waves of the moon’s light, its hypnotic gaze that would catch you in your sad moments, tears trailing down your face until there are no more left to cry. The moon witnesses it all. So why do I still long for the connection for human contact? I had the moon to keep me company even tonight. As I listened to the small frogs croaking out a song. The pale moon's beans catching on the water as it slowly turned crimson. My gaze lingered on the treetops above. I smiled as a single tear tracked down my already wet face. My fingers making ripples in the water. A silent plea escaped my lips as my breathing slowed.  
“I’m sorry”


	2. Luminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sea of tears can only carry you for so long.

A small light bobbing in the raging sea, water suffocating it making its once strong force weak. The murky depths sucked greedily at it. But the light continued fighting to the surface to take a breath, as soon as it broke the surface. I recognized the shape at once. The fox from my previous dreams. It shone and shimmered and kept me warm. But there it was struggling to break through the raging surface. Our eyes connected for one moment before a larger wave came through and yanked the fox below the surface. But forever will its eyes full of a silent plea for help that I could not respond to.  
I had thought back to that dream throughout the school day. On my walk home my eyes caught on a shimmering of white in the brush. It was almost as if I was drawn towards the small pond, and at the very edge there lay the small broken body of a fox. Its eyes lay open forever crying for help.


	3. Camellia

The blinding snow and deafening ringing were too much. Squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to fade from existence only seemed to make it worse. But I continued to lay there back freezing, legs and arms starting to numb.  
As the ringing slowly subsided I cracked my eyes open and waited for the world to come into focus. The sky was a bright blue and clouds stretched out into the distance. Snowflakes crystalline and heavy fell to the ground around me. The more I tried to focus the more my brain fogged over in confusion. My fingers were stiff, movements not quite right to how they should be. The snow crunched under my stiff and slowed movements. Exhaustion setting deep into my bones. My vision was overcome by the blackness that enveloped my tired and foggy brain I welcomed its chilly yet comforting presence. Sleep drug me into its depths but was I really being drug or was I surrendering.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a reminder to hydrate! And if you are somewhere cold stay warm! ~Artemis


End file.
